<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gamble With The Heat Bill by galacticmistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181372">Gamble With The Heat Bill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake'>galacticmistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fainting, Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, heat exhaustion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny decides to take some liberties on her day off, but they don't exactly turn out as she expected.</p><p>(Whumptober Day 14: Heat Exhaustion)</p><p>(All characters are aged up for a high school setting. Kenny is 16 and Karen is 11.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karen McCormick &amp; Kenny McCormick &amp; Kevin McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gamble With The Heat Bill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Heat exhaustion symptoms, fainting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The next day, Kenny stayed home from school because of the intense pain in her arm. No one in her family questioned this and they just let her stay on the couch all day watching TV.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Later in the day, she noticed that it was colder than normal at this point in October. She got up from the couch and turned on the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m paying the damn heating bill anyways. If they get on my ass about it, they can pay the fucking bill.” she muttered angrily to herself as she adjusted the thermostat. She slowly felt the room grow warmer, but she kept her trusty parka on since there was a bit of a cold breeze from the broken window. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She sat back down on the couch and continued to mindlessly watch the news. At the sports section, she noticed that she was still pretty cold, even with the thermostat and her parka. So she grabbed her blanket from her room and curled up on the couch like a cocoon. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Upon finding that the news had nothing to offer her, she turned to the 2nd of the 4 channels on TV and just watched a game show on there.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>At around 6:30pm, Kevin burst through the front door with a bucket of KFC chicken.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mom and Dad are gonna be out all night, so it’s just the 3 of us and some KFC. My treat.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kenny didn’t respond to that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once Kevin had set the food down on the table, he noticed the warmth in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“For fucks sake Ken, did you mess with the fucking thermostat? That shit’s expensive.” He grumbled as he turned it back down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kevin, shut the fuck up. My head hurts like a motherfucker, and you bitching about the thermostat isn’t helping at all.” Kenny whined as she curled back into the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kevin walked over to the couch in concern and rested his hand on a looser end of the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Headache?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you feeling anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m pretty tired, tbh. And… why is everything spinning?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dizzy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, seems that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re sweating.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...and?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kevin sighed and rested his hand on Kenny’s neck, shocked that it was colder than he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ken? Stay here a second. I’ll be back in a minute or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kevin ran straight to the bathroom and turned on the bathtub, waiting for it to get to the right temperature. Once he was sure it was cool enough, he ran back to the couch to grab Kenny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m gonna help you stand up, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I don’t need any damn help. I got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She stood up and immediately felt her legs weaken, and she couldn’t do anything to stop herself from falling.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>When she woke up again, she found herself in a cool bath. Kevin was sitting by the bath, holding a glass of water and texting someone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, hey Ken.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...hey?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Drink this.” He said blankly, holding out the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kenny took a small sip from the glass as Kevin left the room. He came back with one of Stuart’s shirts and a pair of red boxers with billiards balls on them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do I really have to wear that shirt? It smells like fucking expired cigarettes.” Kenny protested as she set the glass on the floor by the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know. But it’s loose and baggy enough to hopefully help. You can change once you feel better.” Kevin explained as he shut the door to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She came out of the bathroom not too long after and sat back down on the couch in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are...you not gonna have any chicken?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe later. You and Karen have to eat first.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you say so. But I only got it because you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At that moment, Karen burst through the front door in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sorry I’m late. The newspaper club was covering a basketball game and it was pretty hectic.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No worries, Kare. Chicken’s on the table. Go have some.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...KFC?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Karen nodded and made herself a plate of about 3 pieces of chicken. She decided to sit next to Kenny on the couch while Kevin turned on the news. The 3 spent the rest of the night in near silence with only the TV providing any company. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>